


Tuesday Night at Rand Enterprises

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Misty comes by the office to talk with Danny. Some spoileryness for Luke Cage season 2.





	Tuesday Night at Rand Enterprises

He had come in for a couple of meetings and was resting on the couch in his office when the knock came at his door. 

“Mr. Rand, there’s a Detective Knight here to see you.” Megan said as she opened his door. 

“Thank you Megan. You can show her in.” He replied as he propped his head up. 

Misty came in as Megan left the room and closed the door behind her.

“Mr. Rand I’m here to arrest you for looking so DAMN cute in that suit.” Misty said as she walked toward him. 

“I’ll go willingly Detective I promise” He laughingly replied. 

She smiled at him as she lifted his legs so she could sit down. 

“What brings you to Rand Enterprises Detective? Surely you’re not just here to admire my cuteness.”

“As much as I would love to I came because I’m concerned about Luke. Have you talked to him since he’s set up shop at Harlem’s Paradise?”

“No, I haven’t. I think he feels this is the best way to protect Harlem at the moment. He knows he can call me whenever he needs me. Maybe we just need to let him try this for a little bit.”

He sat up and took her hand. 

“Well I’m not enthused by your words, but I do understand your point. Now where are we going to dinner because I am starved.”

“We could order in and eat here.”

“That works for me.” 

Danny walked over to his desk and called Megan’s desk. 

“Alright come here Danny” Misty told him as she got up and walked over to him. 

“Yes Ms. Knight?” 

“You haven’t kissed me yet.”

“Oh my apologies.” He cupped her face with his hands and gave her a deep kiss.


End file.
